


We Smutty Few 2: Doctor's Boogaloo

by Lady_Jay



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Needles, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, a sort of sequel, not much plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jay/pseuds/Lady_Jay
Summary: A downer gets captured by a doctor, and the doctor gets to have fun practicing a certain medical procedure on her. She is attempting to escape to the mainland, but will she succeed?Excerpt:“Some more prudish doctors might call it a ‘pelvic massage’. But I see no reason for hiding behind such pretentious words. Let’s begin, shall we?”





	We Smutty Few 2: Doctor's Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a sort of sequel to We Smutty Few. This has no relation to the previous work, except it involves people from We Happy Few and there is sex. I'm hoping my writing has improved somewhat. Constructive criticism is welcome as always, because I am trying to become a better writer. yee haw

Waking up in an asylum for downers tied to the bed was not a good way to begin the day. Lila flexed against the restraints, examining them closely. The restraints looked like they were made from simple cloth and bandages. Glancing around she could see that she was tied by four points to each corner of the hospital bed. This was not good. Thinking about how she got trapped, Lila began to remember.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of her feet pounding on cobblestone. Footsteps joining her own, and noticing too late that she was being backed into a corner. Being shoved into a brick wall, her spine spasming. Gloved hands pinning her down, smiling masks and a syringe. A pierce of pain, followed by spiraling into darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clearly this wasn’t a safe place to be, at least not for a downer. Lila began to bite at the restraints, fraying the bandages. Getting out of asylum was top priority. Then, escape to the mainland if possible. Suddenly, doctors rushed into the room. Lila let out a yelp, and attempted to pull away from the bed. Two doctors, one at each side of the bed pushed her back down. Struggling and snarling with an adrenaline rush, her left arm came free of the restraints. The doctor nearest her head grabbed her left shoulder and slammed it back down on the bed. Lila bit back a curse. That really hurt! 

 

“Keep her still!” one of the doctors called to the other, pinning her legs down. “Stop thrashing.” said the other doctor, pressing his hands down on both of Lila’s shoulders, keeping her firmly in place. A stream of words tumbled from her mouth, sounding something like “Ohgodohgodpleaseletmego!” 

The doctor at her legs sighed, saying, “Another clear case of female hysteria. Treatment should begin immediately.” The doctor near her head quickly grabbed both of her arms, cuffing her back to the bed with metal restraints. The doctor pinning her legs down quickly did the same. Her legs were now locked firmly in place, just like her arms. “We had hoped to give you a chance at receiving treatment willingly, but it seems that we will have to force you to be happy. First things first, we need to calm you down.” 

Lila still attempted to struggle, but against the metal cuffs, she couldn’t do anything. 

 

“How on earth do you expect me to be calm when I’m being held here against my will? Let me go, I’ve got to get to the mainland!” 

 

“That’s easy,” the doctor at the top of her bed said. He motioned for the other doctor to leave. “Once treatment is complete, you’ll be as calm as can be.” Lila shivered. The doctor continued, “Your blood results showed that it has been quite a while since your last dose of Joy. This means that we will have to build it back up in your system. Don’t worry, soon you’ll be seeing rainbows again.” Lila thought for a moment. “Where’s the other doctor gone?” She asked. The doctor smiled wider, if that was possible. “You’ll see in a moment. I think… I think you are going to enjoy this.”

Presently, the other doctor came back with a syringe in hand. Lila began to struggle again, but it was no use. The other doctor thrust the syringe into her neck, pushing the plunge down. A few moments passed. Lila blinked. Whatever they had given her, it wasn’t Joy. “It’s a strong muscle relaxant. You will remain conscious, but I think you will find moving rather hard from now on.” The doctor laughed. “Go on, give it a try.” She attempted to lift her head and it thumped gently on her pillow a moment later. Her arms wouldn’t flex, and her legs weren’t responding. The first doctor turned to the second, waving him off once more saying, “Leave us. Go and prepare a batch of rehabilitory Joy.” The other doctor nodded and exited the room. The first doctor turned back to Lila. “Do you know what the cure is for hysteria?” Lila attempted to speak, but couldn’t. “Some more prudish doctors might call it a ‘pelvic massage’. But I see no reason for hiding behind such pretentious words. Let’s begin, shall we?” 

 

Lila made a weak sound of protest, but the doctor ignored her. 

 

He unfastened her shirt slowly, one button at a time, making sure she could see everything he was doing. Her bra was also removed. Rubber gloves still on, he ran a finger from her chin, down her neck, to the middle of her stomach just above the belly button. The frightening mask still in place he lent down to her jaw and began to lick and bite at her jaw line. Lila whined, and attempted to move away. “No point in struggling now, my dear. It’s just you and me. Alone. No point in screaming either, even if you could.” the doctor climbed on top of the bed, firmly pressing his body down over Lila’s thighs. He began to rub his gloved hands over her nipples again and again, never doing it the same way twice. Sometimes gently, sometimes hard, occasionally using his fingers to circle around the areola. Lila attempted to shift under him, with mixed results. She could feel his hardness pressing into her, and shook her head weakly. The doctor’s smile only grew, his voice sounding more and more delighted. “There’s no need to rush, my dear. Just... let me take care of you.” 

The doctor bent over, gently took one of Lila’s nipples into his mouth and applied a steady pressure with his tongue, sucking gently. Lila’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her head fell against the pillow with a soft thump, her head lolling back. It was becoming really hard to concentrate on an escape plan, and she couldn’t tell if that was due to the muscle relaxants or if it was the doctor’s ministrations. The doctor bucked experimentally, rubbing the hardness in his pants against her still covered thighs. Lila tried once again to resist, to do something, but with her mind in a complete fog, and her hands and legs tied to the bed, resistance truly was futile. Her mouth parted, and panting heavily she meant to let out a scream or a shout, but at that moment the doctor was licking her jaw again and using one of his hands to play with her nipples and she let out a moan instead. The doctor chortled, as he watched her flush a deep red. “No need for embarrassment. I told you that you’d be enjoying yourself. You had better enjoy it before the Joy we’ll give you makes you forget this moment.” 

That startled Lila back to her senses. She had to escape before they made her into a Wellie again. No matter what happened in this room, she had to try and fight back at all costs. First things first, fight off the muscle relaxant. There wasn’t anything she could do against the restraints except wait until they were taken off of her. Her left arm was currently squashed against the weight of the doctor, but her right arm remained untouched. She began to flex and unflex her hand in order to get her blood pumping somewhere other than south. Her mind began to form a plan. She opened her mouth and said, “Fuck me, please.” The doctor stopped grinding on her for a moment, looking up in surprise. His smile grew, mask distorting his face into horrific proportions. He rubbed his cock against her thighs again, slower and more sensually. “What was that my dear? I don’t think I heard you.” Lila’s breath hitched. “I… I want you to fuck me please.” The doctor laughed. “We don’t usually have patients who are so willing for this kind of treatment. I suppose I am lucky today.”

He got up off the bed and began unbuttoning his overcoat. His pants and boxers came off next, and Lila could see that he was already fully hard. The doctor approached the bed and stripped away the skirt that Lila was wearing, along with her underwear. “Now then,” the doctor began, “Since you have been compliant since treatment started, I am going to release your legs in order to give both of us better access. One wrong move, and you’ll be chained back up and you will be left tied to the bed for a couple of days. Is that understood?” Lila nodded. The doctor unclasped the metal handcuffs that were keeping her ankles locked. Then, he climbed onto the bed, dick twitching. “Ready?” he asked. Lila nodded again, scooting forward, opening her legs slightly. The doctor pressed his body onto hers, kissing her with surprising gentleness. He took his cock in his hand and guided it into Lila’s opening. With agonizing slowness he slid fully into her. She could feel him stretching her out, his balls against her ass. There was a pause as she adjusted to his size. 

“I can’t believe how wet you are.” The doctor said. “I think you wanted this all along, regardless of your earlier struggles.” He withdrew so that just his tip was still inside her, and thrusted into her again. She whined, sucking in air through her teeth. In and out the doctor slid, building up pleasure. “A-ah!” the doctor moaned. He leaned over her body again, pinning her shoulders to the bed. Thrusting faster and faster, occasionally rubbing her clitoris with his gloves. She moaned and bucked her hips, encouraging him. Their moans filled the air, and Lila could feel the orgasm building in her. “I-I’m gonna come!” she groaned. She climaxed a few moments later, the orgasm crashing through her body as the doctor finished, growling in her ear. She could feel his jizz fill her pussy. The doctor continued pumping for a few moments, both basking in the afterglow. Everything slowed to a stop. The doctor pulled out of her, and dropped into a nearby chair breathing heavily. A few minutes passed by in silence. The doctor got dressed and helped Lila put her clothes back on. “Well,” The doctor started, “Isn’t this nice. You’ve gone all quiet.” The doctor’s face was plastered with a tight grin. “I’ll get the Rehabilitory Joy.” the doctor left, leaving Lila alone with her thoughts. She hadn’t given much thought to escaping once the doctor began his… ‘pelvic massage’. That was unfortunate. She was more restricted than when she had woken up, and now fatigue was settling in. The doctor came back in with an IV drip filled with pink liquid. He attached the needle and taped down the IV in several places. “Now then, my dear. Relax, and think happy thoughts.” Lila would do no such thing if she could help it. She quietly recited to herself her plan as the joy began to pump through her.

Escape to the mainland.

Escape to the mainland..

Escape to the mainland...                 

Escape to the…

Escape to…

Escape?

Why did she want to leave again? Lila looked at her surroundings. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong. The doctor above her was smiling, and blue butterflies danced around the room. There was something she was trying to do, but why did that matter when there was so much to be happy about? She smiled wide, lips stretching. She never wanted this feeling to end. 

Never. 


End file.
